Encontro Duplo
by Jane Di
Summary: Eles são amigos. Eles são lindos. mas calma, eles tem namoradas, que para grande desgosto de ambos, amam encontros duplos. Jun Pyo e Yi Jung precisam dá um fim nisso.


**ENCONTRO DUPLO**

**Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a obra **_**Boys Before Flowers. **_

Ambos se sentiam exasperados. Encontros duplos não estavam em seus vocabulários. Mas de alguma forma, elas achavam isso romântico. Jun Pyo pelo menos sabia dá péssima experiência pela qual tinha passado no último encontro duplo e agora, a última coisa que ele queria era alguém para dividir a atenção dela com alguma outra coisa.

Yi Jung também não estava menos infeliz. Depois de todo o alvoroço que seus amigos fizeram após ele finalmente começar a namorar Ga Aul e deixar o status de "casanova", ainda vinha com essa estória de encontro duplo, certamente o maior desejo dele era ficar a sós com sua garota.

"_Hei, isso é culpa sua_!" jun Pyo declarou com o rosto fechado enquanto jogava seus dados no alvo.

"_Mas por quer diabos a culpa é minha?" _Yi Jung virou-se completamente da mesa de baralho em direção ao seu amigo, afinal ele também era vítima nisso tudo.

Jun Pyo lançou mais um dado em direção ao alvo, ainda chateado respondeu: _"se não fosse por sua causa eu poderia desfrutar de encontro a sós com Jan Di, e não com você do lado"._

"_eu? Você não consegue controlar sua própria namorada e põe a culpa em mim?" _jogou o outro rispidamente.

Gu Jun Pyo não pôde responder a isso.

Woo Bin riu. "_Sério? E por quer não diz para Ga Aul que você não quer encontros duplos_?"

"É só por quer ela parece achar tão romântico" ele disse baixinho e vencido.

Woo Bin e Ji Hoo riram.

"_Se você não tivesse essa fama de casanova atrás de você..."_ continuou Jun Pyo ainda chateado, _"Jan Di não teria que se sentir na obrigação de proteger sua amiga_!" completou ele quando acertou o alvo.

"_Eu fico pensando até quando ela vai ficar atrás de mim assim, é injusto!"_ Yi Jung sabia que Ga Aul esperava a aprovação de Jan Di pelo namoro dos dois, e isso era frustrante já que Jan Di não demonstrava nenhuma confiança quando se tratava de Yi Jung e Ga Aul juntos.

"_Fala sério mano? Você não imagina o porquê?" _Woo Bin disse sarcasticamente.

"_Tudo bem_" Yi Jung acabou por admitir, "eu _tenho todo um passado, mas não veem que eu estou me esforçando? Já faz um ano que eu... ai... eu estou sem ninguém há um ano. Um ano!"_ ele disse frustrado para provar que agora ele tinha mudado.

"_Wow! Devemos canonizar Yi Jung aqui, um ano sem nenhuma mulher... isso é sério_" Woo Bin caiu na gargalhada, mas ao mesmo tempo se desviava do jogo de cartas que Yi Jung acabou por lançar em cima do amigo.

Ji Hoo não podia deixar de rir. Mas decidiu ajudar o outro: _"Nós sabemos que você mudou por causa da Ga Aul, isso é óbvio para qualquer um_" Defendeu ele.

"_Qualquer um menos Jan Di_" Jun Pyo completou ríspido.

"Vejam pelo lado bom, vocês são amigos e elas são amigas e com certeza não vai haver momentos como _vamos comer intestinos de boi" _Woo Bin disse em seu tom diplomático e lembrando o encontro duplo que Jun Pyo teve.

Ambos, Jun Pyo e Yi Jung se olharam incrédulos, isso não servia de consolo, o que queriam eram algum tempo a _sós _com suas respectivas namoradas.

Eles mal se falavam. Eram 19horas e os dois olhavam constantemente em seus relógios e não podiam passar despercebidos, afinal dois membros do F4 estavam ali em pé e pareciam verdadeiros príncipes em seus ternos Armani. Estavam à frente de um parque no centro de Seul onde algum grupo musical ia fazer uma apresentação, a maioria das pessoas que passavam olhavam com curiosidade para a dupla que se encontrava parados e com o rosto fechado.

"_Aish, teimosa! Custava aceitar que eu fosse busca-la_?" Jun Pyo queixou-se mentalmente da recusa de Jan Di a ele ir busca-la, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Yi Jung que parecia ter tido alguma ideia.

"_precisamos montar algum plano_" ele disse virando-se para Gu Jun Pyo.

"_Han?"_ Jun Pyo ficou sem entender, Yi Jung deu um longo suspiro ao ver a confusão dele.

"_Olha, eu não quero ficar com você e você não quer ficar comigo nesse encontro, então precisamos montar um plano_", Yi Jung disse e completou: " _Algo para que esse encontro termine em dois separados"._

Jun Pyo sabia que isso era perigoso, afinal ele estaria lidando diretamente com a fúria de Jan Di caso ela descobrisse algo sobre o fato dela não poder ficar de olho em Ga Aul e Yi Jung, mas a questão é que ele queria a atenção dela totalmente para ele, então decidiu concordar. _"Ok! Duas mentes pensando é melhor que uma voando!"_ finalizou obstinado.

Yi Jung apertou seus olhos em sua direção. "na verdade é _Duas mentes pensam melhor que uma" _disse.

Eles tinham pouco tempo, elas podiam chegar a qualquer momento. O que podiam fazer?

Afinal decidiram que iam receber uma mensagem importante, que Ji Hoo e Woo Bin estariam em apuros por alguma razão e eles precisavam ir ajudar, nesse meio tempo, cada um ia para seu respectivo carro com sua namorada, e daí tomariam direções opostas, para finalmente ficarem um longe do outro. Estava feito.

Satisfeitos com o plano formado eles mal conseguiam disfarçar a ansiedade que estavam para sair desse local que estava cada vez mais cheio e barulhento.

Momentos depois duas garotas sorridentes começam a se aproximar e os sorrisos que mantinham caíram ligeiramente. Elas estavam deslumbrantes. Ga Aul estava com um vestido branco, na altura se seus joelhos, de longe parecia simples, mas de perto via-se que era estampado com centenas de gatinhos cor de rosa. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia em cheios cachos pelas costas. Jan Di, por sua vez, também vinha com um vestido curto, mas o seu era azul marinho liso e na parte de cima uma suave renda cobria seus ombros, e no centro um colar de estrela pendia solitário. Eles tiveram que engolir a seco diante dessa visão.

"_Olá, Gu Jun Pyo sunbae, subae_" Ga Aul fez uma leve reverência para ambos, mas sem se aproximar muito de Yi Jung.

"_Desculpem pelo nosso atraso_" Jan Di disse, ela estava corando visivelmente.

"_tudo bem, você está linda Ga Aul, você também jan Di_" Yi Jung não podia deixar de reparar.

Jun Pyo lançou um olhar duro para Yi Jung, até mesmo de seus amigos ele não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes. Mas a verdade é que no momento em que viu Jan Di, parte do mundo deixou de existir. Por quer ela sempre tinha efeito sobre ele? Pensou em quanto ela vinha em sua direção.

"_A gente tem que entrar, ou se não vamos perder os bons lugares_" Jan Di disse puxando o braço de Jun Pyo pra dentro do parque.

Quando ela o puxou e ele sentiu o perfume leve dela, ele mais do que nunca tinha que colocar o plano de Yi Jung em ação e tirar Jan Di dali e tê-la só para ele e ninguém mais, pensou egoistamente.

Yi Jung tinha os mesmos pensamentos, a reação mais natural seria abraçar Ga Aul ali mesmo, mas se viu alvo daqueles olhares malignos de Jan Di. Sério, para uma garota tão franzina como ela, ela podia ser muito ameaçadora quando queria.

Quando sentaram em uma das pequenas mesas que se voltavam para o centro de um palco aonde uma equipe ia montando instrumentos musicais. Perceberam que era a hora. Como tinham programados seus celulares para apitarem juntos fizeram uma cena para ela verem que uma mensagem importante havia chegado.

"_sunbae, algum problema?"_ Ga Aul pergunta e sua voz soava preocupada ao ver a expressão de Yi Jung e Jun Pyo olhando para seus celulares.

"_É de Ji Hoo e Woo Bin eles estão com algum problema_" Disse Yi Jung encenando.

Jun Pyo entrou no jogo: "_Sério? Precisamos ir ajudar_", fala e exagera um pouquinho.

Jan Di fica assustada com a reação repentina de ambos, "_como assim, vocês ao menos sabem do que se trata?_" Pronto, Jan Di não ia ser convencida tão fácil.

Jun Pyo demorou alguns instantes para responder, o que poderia arruinar seus planos. _"Hyah! Não importa o que se trata, somos um time e precisamos ir ajudar_" declarou com convicção.

"_pela mensagem, parece ser algo sério, então vamos_" ele completou com Jun Pyo e foi puxando a mão de Ga Aul, mas essa, para a sua surpresa, simplesmente puxou a mão de volta e não saiu do lugar. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Jan Di, e eles a olharam incrédulos.

"_Ji Hoo em alguma confusão_?" Jan Di exclamou desconfiada.

"_De qualquer forma, se Woo Bin sunbae está lá, ele pode resolver a situação, não pode_?" Ga Aul também completou.

"_o quê?"_ Yi Jung pensou, não podia acreditar, elas não iriam com eles?

"_Vocês não vão nos ajudar?"_ Jun Pyo externalizou os pensamentos de Yi Jung.

Jan Di deu de ombros. _"Nós queremos assistir ao show parece ser muito bom, vocês podem ir se quiserem"_. Ga Aul também não fez algum movimento em contrário.

Os dois se sentiram com o orgulho ferido. Podiam deixar elas ali, mas ao verem alguns rapazes passarem por sua mesa sem deixar de lançar um olhar para as garotas, voltaram a traz.

Gu Jun Pyo lançou um olhar ameaçador para um dos, que rapidamente desviou o olhar de sua garota.

Eles se entreolharam derrotados. Sentaram um de cada lado delas.

"_Ué, não vão mais?"_ Jan Di perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos músicos no palco.

Jun Pyo respondeu secamente: "_não, não mais_".

"_realmente eles não precisam da gente"_ Yi Jung disse completou tristemente.

As garotas deram sorrisos felizes. Eles também. Estavam juntos afinal.

_**FIM**_


End file.
